This pilot study will investigate the pathogenesis of the diabetes associated with protease inhibitor treatment. Diabetes develops in a certain percentage of HIV infected patients treated with protease inhibitors (Indinavir, Saquinavir, ritonavir and nelfinavir). In patients without pre-existing diabetes the onset of hyperglycemia occurred as early as 4 days to as late as seven months after starting therapy, with an average of 76 days. There seem to be no dose relationships.